Battle of Semur River
Malayan Communist Party |combatant2= British Malaya * Malay Regiment * Malayan Police |commander1= Unknown |commander2= 2nd Lt Hassan Bin Yassin Cpl Jamaludin Mohamad Sgt Wan Yaacob |strength1=40 |strength2=25 soldiers 16 SC officers |casualties1= KIA: 29 |casualties2= KIA: 17 soldiers WIA: 2 soldiers }} Battle of Semur River ( ) was an armed encounter which took place on 25 March 1950 between the Malay Regiment and the gunmens of Malayan Communist Party during the Malayan Emergency. In tragicly, the battle ended with the 17 soldiers of the Malay Regiment from 12th Platoon of Delta Company lost their lives, which the eight soldiers wounded as well as killing 29 communist gunmens. Chronology In early March 1950, the Delta Company, 3rd Battalion of Malay Regiment stationed in Pengkalan Chepa, Kelantan has deployed to "search and destroy" mission near Gua Musang, Hulu Kelantan. Base of the Company are as follows: * Company Headquarters of 11th Platoon and 12th Platoon in Pengkalan Pulai, * Company Headquarters of 10th Platoon in Bertam On 23 March 1950, 0730 hours, 12th Platoon, D Company with strength of 25 members led by Second Lieutenant Hassan Bin Yassin, Corporal Jamaludin Bin Mohamad, four Lance Corporals and 19 soldiers assigned to patrol at Nenggiri river for three days. The platoon is also being followed by 16 Malay Special Constables were given the assignment to scout 18 Chinese from Pulai village to an area a few hours walk to collect nipa roofs. On Thursday, 23 March, they left Pulai village. After the Chinese had reached their destination the Malay platoon trekked on, leaving behind the 16 Special Constables with the roof-gathers. The platoon camped that night deep in the jungle and the 16 Special Constables stayed with the Chinese. At 9.15 am on Saturday morning, the officer-in-charge, a Second Lieutenant Hassan told the Sergeant Wan Yaacob who lead the Special Constables that the platoon was going back to Pulai. But, the roof-gathers had not yet finished their job. So, the Lieutenant instructed the Sergeant and his men to stay with the Chinese and lead his men to return to Pulai as soon as they had completed their job. An hour and a half later the Malay platoon suddenly came under heavy attack from the gunmens of the Malayan Races Liberation Army (MRLA) on the south bank of the Semur river from shallow trenches prepared along the opposite bank. The platoon commander, 2nd Lieutenant Hassan and several his comrades were killed in the first fusillade. Then, Corporal Jamaludin took command of 12th Platoon, directing the fire of the remnants of the platoon. He ordered a counter-attack by firing mortar 2 inches, however it was hampered by a lot of bamboo trees that cover the area. After releasing two rounds of mortar shells, the mortar section members were killed. Cpl Jamaludin and some other members who may seek refuge in cozying up to the cliff and threw a grenade towards the enemy, but failed because they were also fired from the opposite bank and in an enclosed, very difficult to move and take positions to counter-attack. In the battle intensifying the few members of the communist cozying up to the position of the Malay Regiment members were injured and killed is to confiscate their weapons, but was blocked. At one point, four of the communists who tried to approach them from behind were shot dead by the Private Abdul Wahab Bin Hamid. The MRLA stopped firing. Calls to the platoon to surrender were answered with hails of bullets and several gunmens who attempt to close in on Malay soldiers were shot dead. But after fighting for four hours and ran out of bullets, remnants of the survivors were surrounded and captured. This is the first time in the history of the security forces had been captured by communist guerrillas. They were taken to the enemy camp and forced to hand over their equipment. After two hours in custody, and given lectures indoctrination and warned not to oppose against the communists, unexpectedly they are released. Cpl Jamaludin and its members sent to the Pengkalan Pulai before being abandoned halfway. Members of the survivors were: # Corporal Jamalludin bin Mohamad # Lance Corporal Mohamad bin Othman # Private Zamzuri Itam Bin Sudin # Private Nordin Bin Md Isa # Private Hussin Bin Mamat # Private Salleh Bin Nahu # Private Ahmad Bin Mat Jam # Private Manaf Bin Mohd Shariff # Private Osman Bin Yaacob (died shortly after they arrived in Base Pulai about 2100 hours). Two others were seriously injured members, Private Abdul Wahab Bin Hamid and Private Rashid Hassan had to be abandoned on the battlefield together 14 more bodies of those killed. This is because they are no longer able to walk and will delay the movement to return to base to get help. The reinforcement, 11th Platoon of Malay Regiment and the Police Jungle Squad, along with Cpl. Jamaludin arrived on March 27, 1950, at 10 am to rescue them. In total, 17 soldiers of 12th Platoon, 3rd Regiment were killed, against the enemies who estimated 40 peoples. Another six were seriously injured and slightly injured two members. What is remarkable, though members of Platoon 12 "out-numbered", they are still able to provide stiff resistance and managed to kill 29 gunmens of the communist terrorists. The bodies were found by making a Platoon 11 near the ambush. It is believed many more injuries because there is a lot of blood in the paths they retreated. The enemy was estimated at 250 during the event based on the size of the fort that was built by them. Reinforcements from Special Constables During the attack, Sergeant Wan Yaacob heard the gunfiring and he knew that the Malay platoon was in under attacked. He told the Chinese to stay where they were and he led his men to the place where the gunfiring came from. Sergeant Wan Yaacob and his 15 Special Constables hasted towards the sound of battle and split into two groups. Seven SCs came under fire and suffered casualties while attempt to cross the river. The Sergeant and the remainder, scouting round the flank of the communist positions on the north bank, spotted an communist Bren gunner and shot him dead, but then, on seeing that the platoon was being finally overwhelmed. Aftermath Four years later, during Operation Tantanle (October 1954), in an ambush by Delta Company, 3rd Regiment in Gua Musang, they managed to kill five communist terrorists who have been involved in the event of Semur river. Cpl. Jamaludin awarded the Distinguished Conduct Medal and given a rank of Sergeant while L/Cpl. Mohamad and Pvt. Abdul Wahab awarded the Military Medal (MM). References Category:History of Kelantan Category:Malayan Emergency Category:1950 in Malaya Category:British Malaya Category:March 1950 events